


A Sweet, Sweet Hell

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

It was final exam time, also known as Hell to most people. But to Castiel, it was Hell for a different reason. He was clever, sure, projected to get A+ in every subject, but that was through knowing classwork, not through exams. And well, this time of exams, Castiel went into heat.

During his science unit 1 exam, he couldn’t breathe. The room was spinning, everyone was staring at him, the paper was laughing at him and well, the feeling down below was just increasing.   
“Excuse me sir” The invigilator said quietly. Castiel looked up at him, hands and legs shaking. The examiner stood him up and walked him out. That’s when he realised everyone knew, his heat had hit at its finest.   
“We will make up the extra time at the end, take as long as you need to compose yourself” He said and handed Castiel a bottle of water. He stayed out of the room for half an hour, composing himself until he went back inside. They moved him to a spare desk on the end row, which just happened to be beside his best friend and boyfriend of 2 months, Dean Winchester. He gave him a brief smile before re-opening the paper, continuing on with the paper. Dean inhaled the scent and growled. Castiel had barely sat down before Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the exam hall and into the bathroom, locking the door and leaving them in the middle of the small room with 3 stalls and 3 urinals. Castiel was flushed, his hair was stuck up more than ever and the scent was more poignant in here. Dean ripped Castiel’s clothes off, moaning loudly as he took his own off. Dean moaned when he looked to Castiel for a brief second and saw him fingering himself. Dean let his head drop as he groaned, pushing Castiel up against the sinks and pushing in. Castiel’s slick was all over Dean’s hands and legs; it just made the push so much easier. Castiel moaned and pushed back against Dean, wanting more. Dean started fucking into him faster, groaning at the slick-slip slide that came with Castiel’s slick. It was a smell of pecan pie with a hint of vanilla, Dean’s favourite thing. Dean moaned as he felt Castiel’s hole tightening around him, he’d formed a knot. Castiel shifted slightly so he had his legs wrapped around Dean, who was holding him up. Castiel moaned as Dean filled him up in a way he never had before. By this point, both knew everyone knew what they were doing but neither cared as Dean sat down on a toilet, in a more comfortable position than when he was standing up. 

A few minutes passed and there was a knock at the door from the head teacher, who told them to head to her office when they were finished. Castiel gently rocked his hips and moaned quietly. Dean giggled and waited until his knot had deflated before standing and slipping out of Castiel. They dressed silently and nudged each other as they left the bathroom, hand in hand. The scent of Castiel’s heat was still strong, but it wasn’t as strong to when they were in their exam. They walked through the dusty halls of the building until they found the Headmistress’ office. Noting his anxiety, Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand and knocked on the door.  
“It’s gonna be okay. You’re in heat, you can’t help it” Dean whispered, gently kissing Castiel’s forehead. As soon as she opened the door, the headmistress smelt Castiel’s scent. She pulled them both into her room and got her scent blockers from the top drawer, handing them to Castiel.  
“Now this is the first time anything like this has happened. So what will happen, is we will send you both home until the heat passes, then once it has, you will return and resit the exams” She said. Dean nodded and pulled Castiel into his side slightly, baring his teeth slightly. The headmistress smiled softly and handed them both ‘out of school by means of health’ passes before pushing them out of the office with a small smile. They walked back to the exam hall, while Dean walked in and grabbed their bags before leaving. They walked out to Dean’s car.  
“What about Sammy?” Castiel asked, as they climbed in.  
“I’ll tell him we got sent home for a few days” Dean promised as they buckled their seatbelts and drove off towards Dean’s home, one of the few places they could be together and not judged by all of Castiel’s siblings.


End file.
